


I Wish

by ierd_takeyourtime



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ierd_takeyourtime/pseuds/ierd_takeyourtime
Summary: Mark just wishes he can stop being a fool
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I Wish

"I love you so much!"

Yukhei said, chuckling as he pulled the small black haired boy, Mark, into his arms, sealing him in a tight hug. 

"Did you like it?" The latter said as he handed the small black velvet box to Yukhei. 

The taller opened the box, revealing a rose gold conch necklace, making him smile widely with his eyes.

"Of course I do. I can't believe this." He said, mouth agape in amusement as he examined the necklace with his eyes.

The moment Minhyung saw the smile plastered on the lips of the one he loves – his roommate and bestfriend for years – he forgot about all the tiredness from working part time for the whole month, only to save up for the luxurious accessory that the taller has been wanting to buy.

But of course. He's not blind from reality.

"I hope he likes it too." The smaller said, forcing a smile on his lips. "Happy anniversary to you and Jungwoo, dude. You should give that to him." 

Yukhei furrowed his thick eyebrows, locking his gaze with the smaller boy. "How did you know?" 

Mark just smiled, letting out a small chuckle from his lips. "You should be more careful with your diary, Xuxi. I had fun cringing while reading it." He said, reaching out for the taller guy's head, patting his soft brown hair.

The former secretly smells his hair everytime the taller falls asleep beside him while studying together.

The taller clicked his tongue, blushing slightly. "I wanna punch you. Right now"

Mark grinned. "You owe me for that." 

The older nodded shyly. "I'll pay you for this.. You really didn't have to." 

"Nah, no need. Just treat me on Friday and it's all good." He said, still forcing a smile. 

Yukhei pulled him into another hug, ruffling the smaller guy's hair. "You're such an angel. I love you, man." 

Mark smiled widely. It was enough. He just wanted to hear those words for more than once.

"I love you too." He said, patting the man's back before pulling away. 

The taller stood up as soon as they've seen Jungwoo meters away. The prettiest man Minhyung has ever seen. How he wished he was as pretty as the pure, innocent guy infront of them.

How he wished he was the one being loved by the one he loves. 

"You should go now, man" Mark said before standing up, patting his bestfriend's shoulder. "Have fun, okay?" 

Yukhei smiled. "Thank you so much, dude"  
He said, patting Mark's shoulder back before running happily to his boyfriend, putting the black velvet box into his pocket.

Mark just stood there, the forced smile fading from his lips as he pressed them into a thin line, his heart aching each second as he tried to hold back the tears from his eyes.

The Canadian boy sighed deeply. "Fuck. I wish I wasn't stupid."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm ierd! lol this is my first time posting here, and I am a very inexperienced writer. I hope you can comment about where I can improve and such! The virus sucks like this trash i made lol anway, keep safe, stay at home, and wash your hands! xoxo 💞


End file.
